


Come on

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is miffed that Dave’s been working too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon who wanted blindfolds, arm restraints, and sub!Dave.

Dave woke to the feeling of his hands being pulled on. He glanced up quickly only to catch John tying his hands to the head board with a ribbon. He shifted a little remembering lying down to take a cat nap not too long ago, or at least, what felt like not too long ago.

“Hey you woke up,” John said. He planted a kiss on Dave, but gave him no time to react before moving away again.  
“What’re.” Dave promptly stops himself trying to derail his accent, “What are you doing?”

John snickered wrapping another bit of ribbon over Dave’s eyes and tying it behind his head. Dave could feel John’s breath on his neck; John ran his fingers softly Dave’s arms leaving little goose bumps on the pale skin. “You’ve been working too much,” John said. He kissed Dave’s neck lightly running his fingers down Dave’s sides now. John had to have taken off Dave’s shirt while he was asleep, and Dave lay still for a moment contemplating just how asleep he was before.

Meanwhile, John’s teeth grazed against Dave’s jaw nipping and biting his way up to Dave’s lips. John only needed to pull on his jaw lightly to get Dave to open his mouth; he bit his lower lip carefully making sure Dave couldn’t pull him into a kiss as he moved his fingers up his stomach. John’s hands traced over the lean muscle on Dave’s stomach; Dave could feel John’s nails barely scratch at his skin, his lips almost touching his own, and John’s legs straddling his waist.

Every little movement John made became tantalizing as he slid down Dave’s body. John pressed his lips to Dave’s chest sucking and biting. Dave could tell he was leaving marks, but he was too invested in whatever John had planned to care. John was tugging at Dave’s jeans pulling the button open with one hand while still keeping his lips on Dave’s skin. Dave could feel every little hand movement as John started to slide off his pants once they were unzipped. His nails scratched at Dave’s skin as Dave picked up his hips for him.

Once John had Dave’s pants off, he ran his tongue along his inner thigh biting and sucking nearer and nearer, but switching sides each time just before reaching Dave’s dick. Dave let out a little whine and heard John chuckle. He could feel John’s breath on his leg; his fingers moving down to grip Dave’s ass, John moved his tongue to Dave’s dick licking lightly. Dave bit his lip as John sucked on the skin at the base. John ran his fingers up the front of Dave’s cock just barely touching it as Dave bucked his hips up a little.

“If you move when you aren’t supposed to like that I’ll stop,” John said. He grabbed Dave’s hips and pinned them down before running his tongue up the underside of Dave’s dick.

“John, come on.” Dave moaned and pulled against the ribbon around his hands. “You didn’t tie me up just to torture me did you?”

John snickered again stroking Dave’s dick lightly, “no, but I could get into neglect play.” John let go and Dave could feel him get off the bed.

“Wait you aren’t serious are you?” Dave moved his head back and forth as if to try and find John. John chuckled again as Dave heard something drop to the floor. He was on top of Dave again shortly after licking and sucking at the head of Dave’s cock. Dave moaned at the unexpected sensation thankful that this wasn’t one of John’s pranks.

John was actually going down on Dave now, he pressed Dave’s dick to the back of his throat letting it twitch as he gagged a little on the head of Dave’s cock. Dave groaned pulling at the ribbon around his wrists again. He could feel every tiny movement John’s tongue was making and it was starting to drive him up a wall. His legs twitched as he writhed against John’s hands which were still pressed into his hips.

Dave was so focused on the feeling of John’s lips as they slid over his head again that he didn’t hear John uncap the little bottle of lube they kept in the bed side table. He made sure his fingers were completely covered before pressing one inside Dave. “Whoa John.” Dave twitched as he felt John slip another finger inside him, “you could have at least warned me.” Dave was mumbling as John started moving his fingers. He licked at Dave’s dick again; now that it was throbbing, John was being careful to make sure Dave wasn’t going to come without his expressed permission.

“What would be the point of the blindfold if I warned you?” John snickered and licked beads of precum off the tip of Dave’s dick. Dave whined again bucking his hips into John’s hand now that he wasn’t holding him down. Dave’s head started spinning when John bobbed down on him again; sucking as he came back up, John shifted a little on the bed before sitting back on his feet.

“John please I think my head’s going to explode,” Dave said. John chuckled darkly as he pulled his fingers out of Dave so he could cover himself with lube. John leaned forward a little and wrapped his hand around their dicks pressing them together. Dave twitched again, bucking his hips into John’s while John started stroking them both. John’s hand felt soft and the little noises he was making as their dicks ground against each other were sublime. Dave pulled at the ribbon again hoping it would break so he grab John, but he had no luck with the thick ribbon.

John kept stroking for as long as he could take it before picking up Dave’s hips. He positioned himself and slid inside slowly receiving a soft groan from Dave. He smiled rolling his hips just enough to make Dave twitch trying to close his legs. “God dammit John,” Dave said. John rolled Dave onto his side and moved his left leg so Dave was no longer straddling his hips. He held Dave’s leg up enough to get him to curl up a bit on his side; pressing Dave towards the headboard, he started to roll his hips into him a little harder this time. Dave whined a little holding onto the ribbon for support as John started to gain a rhythm. “Ah, J-John, harder please.”

“You’re always so needy.” John leaned over Dave more and picked up his leg enough to press deeper with each thrust. Dave let out a breathy moan moving his head as if to look at John. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to be able to see his face, because he knew it had been a long time since they’d last done this and John’s face had to be great.

“J-John, take the blindfold off please,” Dave said. John stopped mid thrust, but quickly continued trying not to lose focus.

“Why should I do that?” He asked. Dave could tell it really wasn’t going to take much to convince him.

“Please John,” Dave said. He realized the puppy dog eyes he usually used wouldn’t work so well with the blindfold on so he pouted a little instead. John stopped again, but picked it back up just as quickly as before. “Nng, John please.”

Dave felt one of John’s hands move to the back of his head pulling on the bow he’d made to keep the ribbon around Dave’s head. As soon as Dave’s eyes adjusted to the light of the room he was immediately satisfied with having it off. John’s face was red, his lips wet and a little battered from the blow job, but still bright in color. His eyes were half closed in a fantastically lusty way as he bit down on the inside of his cheek a little in an attempt to not be too loud. Of course the biting wasn’t helping all of the little noises that escaped John’s mouth as he started to shiver each time he thrust into Dave.

“P-please don’t make that face at me,” John said. He suddenly got bashful which only made his whole façade more attractive to Dave as he wondered what face he himself was making.

“John harder,” Dave said. John complied, pounding Dave into the head board that he was gripping now so he wouldn’t hit his head on it. Gripping Dave’s leg tightly, John moved his hips as quickly as he could moaning every time Dave whined or begged. Dave kept his eyes trained on John’s face, his glasses were slipping down his nose and he was sweating just a little bit. “John I’m close.”

“So am I,” John said. He glanced at Dave and moved one of his hands onto Dave’s dick. He was pleased with the sharp gasp and wide eyed expression Dave gained when he did it, but was too focused on his lower half to get the chance to further enjoy it. He stroked Dave erratically as his rhythm started to break down.

“Ah, god, John—hnn.” Dave’s voice trailed off as he started twitching in John’s hand. Holding onto the head of Dave’s dick a little tighter so his cum wouldn’t go everywhere, John kept moving his hips. John came quickly after Dave tightened down on him, he kept thrusting riding out the orgasm and making Dave tremble was too satisfying to pass up.

After pulling out, John flopped next to Dave so he could spoon him. Dave smiled as John snuggled against Dave’s back and snaked his arms around Dave’s chest. He relaxed his legs a little not really caring that he was still covered in John’s spunk. “Hey can you untie me?” Dave asked. John tightened his grip on him kissing the back of his neck.

“Why would I do that? I can keep you to myself this way.”

“John come on,” Dave said. Dave craned his neck to try and look at John, but was unsuccessful. He sat still for a moment and glanced at the triple twisted ribbon around his wrist. “Come on seriously.”

“Nope.”

“John!”


End file.
